tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Fire
Mree-stuff is now known as Ardette aw only one mree now ;3; D'awww boohoo damn right boohoo! :3 Ardette poses Andy takes a pic Andy sells it to matty Matty would draw it actually :Tc Matty just don't make me fight the chicken for it >:T Andy doubt she'll pose for you that long :T Matty you never know. Just gotta ask nicely. Andy shes not gonna let you Matty It can't hurt to ask. Andy then by all means ask her Matty Watch me. Andy Oh i will Matty Dette, hey Dette. How would you feel about posing for an artist? Ardette just stares at him. Matty raises an eyebrow. "As in a portrait?" He even mimes like he's got an easel or something right there. Andy just watches, amused at Dettes reaction Ardette "..." Ardette "Funny." Ardette goes back to her cigarette. Matty "Aw come on. It's not a joke. I mean it. It wouldn't take that long and I bet you'd like it." Not even going to look at Andy right now. New years resolution is to never give up. Ardette glances up quickly at what little she can see of Andy and then back to Matty. "And... I'm assuming this artist would be..." She gestures vaguely with her cigarette, pessimistically assuming that sentence ends with 'y-o-u.' Matty points to himself. "Naturally." Ardette 'tsk's and just presents her hand to him in a sardonic little 'voila' gesture. "Ah, of course." Matty "Of course you'll pose?" Insert optimistic grin here. Andy draws a crude version of dette in the snow with his foot :) Ardette gives him a flat look. "No, Sergeant." Andy "I TOLD YOU!" he shouts from where ever he is Matty ignores Andy, frowning slightly. "If I asked please?" Ardette 's eyes flutter closed with a sigh. Goddamn pyro. "Then I would say, 'no, thank you.'" She gives him a not-quite-apologetic little smile. Matty Desperate times... he steps a little closer, lowering his voice. "Look, I told Andy you'd agree to it. Just a little portrait, that's all it is. For as long as you're on your smoke break or something." Ardette ducks her head a little, squinting at him. She lowers her voice, too. "Andy... Gorman? Tiny pyro with the big hair?" She winces and gestures with her cigarette. "Enjoys jumping out from behind things like a wild animal?" Matty blinks at her a bit. "Er, yeah. Him, I guess." Andy was a Pyro at least... did he jump out from behind things a lot? Ardette leans back, clicking her tongue a bit. "Hm." She purses her lips and looks off to the side, considering... Matty is actually surprised this makes any possible difference but he tries his best not to show it. Just waiting patiently for an answer and no surely he's not holding his breath. Ardette taps some ash from her cigarette, keeping her voice lowered. "Later. And when you're through, I rip the picture in half and give the half of my choosing back so you can prove it to the pyro." She figures, why give either of them a /complete/ victory? And there doesn't need to be anymore visual documentation of her floating around. Matty finally breathes again. To be honest, the thought of such a drawing being ripped in half makes his heart ache but at the same time... yes, it's a victory if only of a small degree. "I suppose that sounds reasonable enough." Andy Squints at the two whispering Ardette turns to leave and looks across her shoulder at him. "I think so," she says simply. And now, make an exit without telling him when exactly she means by 'later.' Gogogo. Andy BU they are planning somehtinnnng Matty grins, watching her turn away before throwing a thumbs up over his shoulder at Andy. Told ya~ Ace is tromping around the base with a shotgun when he of course spots Matty. The BLU was always easy to see. Wait. Was that Ardette with him? Did that bitch remember what he told her? Obviously not. He changes his path, toward them, gun raised. "HEY!" Andy Points at the soldier stomping towards matty. " Your boyfriends coming!" Matty's attention is suddenly pulled away and- oh great, it's Ace. Triumphant feeling is short lived. And with Andy's taunt, he only facepalms. Ardette turns around and stares at Ace, cigarette still poised. She then nods to Matty. "I'll let you field this one." She bobs her eyebrows at him once, flicks her cigarette away, and cloaks. Class Dr_Tailor would say this too if he had any reason to be there rn Dr_Tailor does not Ace growls. "Fuck! Fuck you! Fucking spy!" He shoots around where she cloaked, extremely annoyed that anyone can just disappear like that... It wasn't fair! Dr_Tailor does now Matty Is this what he gets as payment for being able to draw her? Well, shit, with Ardette having been between himself and Ace, the bullets are also aimed at him and he has to jump out of the way. "Damnit, Ace! SHE'S ON YOUR OWN TEAM!" Dr_Tailor ffffdamn. Dr_Tailor gets outdoors with medigun when he hears shotgun - ... he also heard shouting about friendly fire as he pokes his head out the door. Ardette quickly rounds a boulder, but not before getting clipped in the leg and she stumbles, driving her shoulder hard into the wall with a curse. Her cloak flickers and she limps forward a few feet, driven by pure momentum but then stops. Because that fucking little ingrate just bloody shot her. And then that's when the pain hits her right between the eyes and she swears again. Dr_Tailor goes from concerned to NOT THE FUCK AMUSED ''when he figures out what just happened. He doesn't see his shot-at ally right away however. "What in the-" screw it, he was looking for whoever got shot at and matthew could deal with ace Ace hears that and goes after her, aiming for the noise. He does not hold back on pulling the trigger. This soldier would not go back on his word when he threatened anyone. And he wasn't going to give up until someone was in respawn. Matty isn't just going to let Ace hunt Ardette down to kill her, respawn or not. "God damnit! ANDY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He picks himself back up, making sure his own shotgun is loaded before chasing after Ace. Dr_Tailor OKAY ''NOW ''HE SEES WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING. Quick - it's Ardette. Oh goodness no this made it even more stupid. Heal her, or prevent Ace from doing further damage first? Matty's involved too, he goes for Ardette with the medigun. Ardette hears the shots and sucks in her next swear with a gasp so violent it actually hurts. She staggers towards Zach as far as she can leaving a trail of blood, but before he can turn the medigun on her, she gives him a hardy ''shove back in the direction he came and falls into a kneel in the opposite direction, letting her cloak do for her what running honestly wouldn't. She clenches one hand over her wound and unholsters her revolver with the other. David hears gunshots and... vaguely familiar shouting Ace slowly stalks towards his prey, gun raised higher so that he can aim a bit better. He unloads the next few rounds at her then is out and begins to reload as he speaks. "I fucking TOLD you I was going to do this. I fucking let you know, you idiot!" Matty charges up behind Ace, throwing an arm around his neck. "You're a fucking idiot, Ace!" Ardette takes the next shot to the shoulder, and her cloak drops completely, and with a terrible sound she takes another shot to the gut. With Ace distracted, she screws her face up and throws herself forward, lurching across the corridor. She fires a few rounds towards the pair and then hits the ground hard at Zach's feet. "'Lo," she rasps. Dr_Tailor barely gets his medigun trained on his target before she not only shoves him, but cloaks. His gun can't target invisible people - but shotguns aren't as picky. He pulls back on the medigun's handle and gets to work healing, instinctively circling around to place himself between her and any further shots. "Get up, get upgettup let's get you out of here, let blue handle him-" he rambles like that will encourage the gun to heal her faster. Ace was not expecting that. He had forgetten Matty was there. The soldier drops the shotgun, and attempts to elbow the BLU away. "LET THE FUCK GO!" David rounds a corner- oh hey, fighting. Spy seems down, medic is a non-threat for now. "Need a hand?" he shouts to Matty. Matty grunts as he's elbowed, squeezing his arm tighter around Ace's neck and dragging him back a few steps. "Not until you stop acting like a moron!" It's just as David appears that one of Ardette's shots hits Matty in the shoulder and he stumbles in shock, taking the RED down with him. David guess the spy isn't down. Ardette does just that... to a point. She chokes a bit, her eyes tearing as she feels the familiar queasy warmth of her own blood in her esophagus, and limps towards cover. She feels the warmth of the medigun waft over her back, and then limping turns to walking, and then walking to jogging, and then breathing is easy again and she's running. But she stops when they're out of eyesight and spits a glob of blood into the dirt with a disgusted growl. David mmkay, they're beating a retreat. Just time for cleanup David moves in, trying to get a grab on Ace so Matty can get a breath in there Ace makes a choked noise as Matty pulls him down. He scrambles to get away now, it was just him and a BLU. Oh. Two BLUs as one was now grabbing him. "Fuck! Fucking missed because of you fucking fu-BLUs!" Dr_Tailor follows Ardette for this, listening but no further shotgun shots are fired. "What happened to provoke him into doing that??" he turns the gun down from her but keeps it ready. Dr_Tailor expects an answer of 'not enough to justify it sensically.' Matty is grateful for the help and for Ace being lifted off of him and he sits up, clutching his shoulder. "Thanks... er... big guy." What were they going to do with Ace though? Let him go and he'd just go running off after Ardette again. Kill him and he'd respawn and... still attack everyone. It was a lose/lose either way. Ardette reloads her revolver as she catches her breath, turning her head to spit once more into the dirt. Zach's image of her as a lady-robot is not nearly as important as her need to not vomit right now. She has decided that choking on her own blood is the worst feeling in the world. "You mean 'ee needs a reason?" David doesn't seem offended that Matty doesn't know his name. He visually checks the soldier over, noting the few places bleeding. David transfers his grip to Ace's collar. "You going to leave without a fuss, or you going to cause more problems?" 3 guesses to his answer, first two don't count Dr_Tailor has seen people in far worse condition than 'trying not to puke', he'd be more likely to salute her for succeeding than to mock her about it. "Just anything I need to know about before I go back there." Ace scowls. "JesusfuckingChrist, I wasn't even fucking shooting at you fucking BLUs. Are you all fucking retarded or something!?" David looks at Matty, bleeding David looks at Ace David does not believe you Ardette straightens up finally and fixes her neck scarf. "Don't worry. You'll be present for that conversation." She spins the barrel of her revolver and nods at him. "As long as you really did replace those adrenaline shots with tranquilizers." Matty gets up to his feet, wincing at his shoulder. He'll just have to see a Medic soon but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait. "Right. That's why -''you're''- the retarded one, Ace. Let me give you a tip. Don't shoot your own teammates." Oh believe it, David. David shoves Ace forward in disgust. "Why do they even call us 'teams'" Dr_Tailor has better things to lie about, he nods plainly to her. His usual smirk was dampened just enough to look like he was taking this seriously. "If the blu's don't kill him first." he switches weapons, taking out the needlegun and unclipping the safety on it. "Cloaking?" Ardette "Better." Ardette opens her disguise kit and disguises as Gladys. Dr_Tailor ooooooh okay. That was not something he was going to get accustomed to in a hurry. "Medigun yes or no." he asks, saying all this quickly as he checks his gun not wanting to waste time. Ace was a jerk, but he wasn't interested in condemning him to death by blus so simply. Ardette "Oh," she says airily, in a tone that ought to worry him if he knows her at all. "Maybe later." Ace isn't actually all that bothered to be around the BLUs. He looks over at Matty. "Oh, fuck you, Mr. Weaver. Fuck off." Matty sighs, finding David's comment to be pessimistic. "He's a single idiot on the opposing team. Doesn't mean BLU doesn't cooperate." Case in point, he and David right now. He takes up Ace's shotgun and empties the ammo from it. "I'd rather not, Ace. That would be more than just awkward." The empty gun is then handed back to its owner. "I say let him go. It's up to RED to deal with their own." Perhaps it's only fair to make Ardette deal with something she left him to deal with. David has found cases otherwise on BLU, but he's not going to argue. "Will he go?" Dr_Tailor sighs too quietly for her to hear, "Mmkay let's deal with this." He wouldn't force help. Time to go. Dr_Tailor hasn't heard shooting yet, and that's kind of a miracle in and of itself. Dr_Tailor still doesn't believe Ardette wrinkles Gladys' pert little nose and graciously assumes Tailor meant 'I'll' when he said 'Let's,' because she's perfectly content to cross her arms, lean against the wall, and let Ace come to her. Dr_Tailor just follows her lead and waits until he has line of sight to work out how to approach this. Ace takes the gun with a frown. "Don't talk about me like I'm not fucking here." But he turns to go back towards RED anyway. Ardette hears the sound of combat boots crunching in the gravel and pushes off from the wall, assuming a walk of urgency just as Ace rounds the corner. "Ace?" She furrows Gladys' brow. "Hey, what the hell's goin' on?" Matty watches Ace go before running a hand back through his mussed hair and turning to David. "Thanks again for the help. I don't think I've ever caught your name though?" Dr_Tailor tries to ignore that it's anybody but gladys standing beside him David is still watching Ace, as long as he can see him anyway. David "David Ulomoy." David social fail Ace rolls his eyes at "Gladys". "Jeez, nothing, but I coulda fucking used your help." He gives Tailor a dirty look, but says nothing. His pride is hurt. Matty nods. "David." Repeating the name for memory. "Matthew Weaver." He puts a hand out to shake... er well maybe not. It's covered in blood and the other one is attached to his injured arm. Social fail too. Ardette a la Gladys blinks at him, but just lifts her hands and raises her eyebrows with a look of 'oh-''kaaay''' and lets him storm past her. Dr_Tailor "I don't help allies hurt allies." I just finished patching up the three holes you put in one of your own teammates what the hell were you expecting? Dr_Tailor keeps his tone comfortably flat. David waits until he's pretty sure Ace isn't just looking for more ammo. David pulls off his bandana and offers it to Matty to help with stopping the bleeding Ardette wonders if it's easier for Zach to be a staunch pillar of morals when it's not actually Ardette standing next to him. Or at least when she doesn't look like herself. She just keeps following Ace, staring at the back of his head. "Wait, you mean that was friendly fire I just heard?" Matty stares at the bandana for a moment before accepting it with a gracious nod. It was probably one of the nicest things anyone on his team had done for him save for offer a beer. "I think it's safe to head on home. If he comes lookin' for another fight, he'll have to answer to a lot more of us there." God's speed, Ardette. Ace looks over his shoulder at her for a little bit, but continues walking, just spilling out what was on his mind. It was just Gladys and a medic after all. "Yeah. It fucking happens. A lot. I was just keeping a promise to the fucking bitch spy, you know? She's getting friendly with the BLUs and you know what. That's the worst fucking thing you can do. Ever." Ardette glances behind her when Ace looks back ahead, checking to see if the coast is clear of BLUs. "But..." She snorts. "That Ardette person ain't friendly with any''body." Ace actually laughs. "Fuck, Gladys. She is nicer to Mr. Weaver than I am. If she isn't shooting him in the face when she sees him, that's too fucking friendly." David thinks this is a good suggestion. "Go on, I've got a patrol to finish." Dr_Tailor tries to suppress the faintest bit of a snerk. Not a bad impression at ''all and on top of it, very, very true. Thankfully a hint-of-sarcasm contented look was pretty much his default. "Okay, okay. Ace. While I can commend your stance regarding the enemy, that does /not/ excuse you to fire at your own team. You have to remember she's a spy." was that his reason for shooting at her? Talking to blus? Wow. He is one irredeemable medic in Ace's books then. Matty grins at David, waving with his good arm as he heads back to base. "Stay out of trouble, Dave." David hopes Matty talks to a medic Ardette glances at Zach, dropping her rigid control of Gladys' face long enough to shoot him what might have possibly maybe been a grateful look in the dim. But then it's back to Gladys. "I dunno, Zach. Maybe he's got a point." Ardette gives him a look. Ace stops to turn at glare at Zach. "Do you know how many times I've been killed by my own team for stupider reasons? I think I fucking deserve the right to keep my team a team. Plus I gave a warning. The bitch didn't even listen." Ardette just crosses her arms and looks at Ace with raised eyebrows. Dr_Tailor 's fallen back just a bit and lets himself drop another step behind, taking the needle gun in hand and aiming quietly. Ace turns around. "No, I don't." he holds the trigger down long enough to fire off a burst of slender needles. Should put him to sleep long enough. Ace isn't happy with the look "Gladys" is giving him and is about to turn and leave because, damn! Fine. But nope. The medic of course shoots him and he isn't able to. He falls over, passed out... good thing he has a helmet. Dr_Tailor is not sure how he feels about this besides familiar perhaps with shitty situations. He turns Ace on his side and checks the syringes a moment before removing them. Ardette 's face doesn't even twitch as Ace gets a frontfull of needles, but it's with no small amount of satisfaction that she watches him fall like a bag of rocks. She drops the disguise. "You're a bastard, Tailor." She raises her eyebrows at him. "Thank you." Dr_Tailor remains calmly deadpan. "That's probably the most accurate compliment I've ever received. Dare I ask what you have in mind next?" he picks the deadweight solder up off the floor. Ardette snorts at the implication that her plan could be anything but a good one. "To get him off the cold, dirty ground and into the med bay, of course." Dr_Tailor nods once, figuring he'll hear the rest if he's supposed to. Whatever, the tranquilizers wouldn't last indefinitely and he had some walking to do. He talks after a moment. "Was what he said true?" he figured yes but he wanted to hear Ardette's take on what happened. Ardette walks ahead of him by a few paces, glancing down hallways and propping open doors when needed. "Oh, Tailor, Wilson said a lot of things. What are you referring to?" Dr_Tailor shifts Ace a bit so his helmetted head doesn't loll about excessively. "The bit about warning you for interteam socializing... Okay he's too linear to really lie about that but I wasn't there. I'm just confused as to what happened." Ardette opens the door to the medbay with a grand flourish and turns around, propping a hand on her hip. "Private Wilson thinks I'm sleeping with the BLU soldier. That's why he shot me. Put him somewhere and tie him down before he wakes up." Dr_Tailor pulls a severe pokerface at the comment, "That's... Anyway." he settles for that, and sets Ace down on one of the cots before working out if they had limb restraint equipment on hand. That would be easiest. And likely. Sure enough he finds what he's looking for. "I have to question things like this, I really do." Keeping patients in the medbay was unfortunately more necessary than you'd think, but he still didn't like these things. Ardette lets Zach take care of that, and carefully takes off Ace's helmet. She sets it on the bedside table next to him. "You saw the three bullet holes in me and you heard him admit to it happily. There's very little to question, here. Hurry up." Dr_Tailor works diligently, so Ace's arms and legs are restrained. It leaves him a bit of room to wiggle maybe, but that's about it. "He shouldn't be going anywhere. Please don't kill him or something rash. I don't expect you to but I have to ask." There's a flit of unease on Zach's otherwise neutral face. Ardette leans against the footrail of the bed and stares at him, her expression - on the surface, at least - completely honest and open. "Christ, Tailor, I'm not going to kill him. That would make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it?" Dr_Tailor forces his usual demeanour, "I knoww. And we couldn't have that, of course. More importantly, do you need me to leave or stay." his questions always had this non-questioning tone. He kind of wanted to leave. Drugging and restraining people was kind of a bad deja vu. "He shouldn't be out for much longer." he states. Ardette sighs and fixes her gaze on Ace, conked out, his lip curled slightly over that gapped grimace of his. "Do what you want, Tailor, just don't go far." She perches herself at the end of his bed and crosses her arms. "How coherent will he be when he wakes up?" Dr_Tailor okay, he can deal with that. He was going to have to anyway. "I have little interest in lecturing him. Fairly coherent cognitively. Physically numbed for a while yet. His speech might be a mess, but he'll know what he's saying." he might just sit on the other side of the medical screen out of sight then. Ardette "As long as he understands what I'm saying," she says coldly, watching for signs of stirring from the soldier. Ace does in fact stir, this was rough... rougher than respawn at least. What the fuck was going on? Ardette straightens her back a little. She tilts her head and smiles at him. "Hello, Private," she says sweetly, which usually does not bode well. Dr_Tailor gets the fuck out of sight, because he needed to sit still and be actively present only if needed. That, and get his face out of view from everybody while he has a bit of a private moment of Not thinking about Aperture. He had done nothing wrong here. He was being irrational and worrying yet. He sits and listens. Ace blinks and opens his eyes to see Dette right there in front of him, drooling running down the side of his face as he sneers. He seems to be attempted to get up, but the restraints do their job. Then slowly his surroundings start to become clearer and he feels much, much more in danger. Ardette heaves a dramatic sigh and shakes her head at him. "Yes, we thought of that. You shouldn't try to move much, anyways. What do you remember, Wilson?" Ace is too tired right now anyway. He lays back, glaring at her. "Fuck. You." actually that's pretty close in his mind, anyway X) ... i really should have voiced that bet Ardette smoothly comes to standing and saunters around his bed, arms still crossed. She nods knowingly when he swears at her. "Oh, good. You're lucid. Then you'll understand this." She leans over him, but not too far, because she sees that dribble of spit down the side of his mouth and would really rather not get spat on. "You. Are not to meddle. In my business. Again." Ace looks around the room as much as he can. Were they the only two in here? It made him feel slightly better. He looks back here way once she speaks, smiles at the comment, and even laughs. "Or what? Huh?" Ardette 's smile goes rigid. "I'm not here to talk to you about the nature of your transfer to our garrison. I'm not even going to talk to you about your history of violence against team mates. Those are conversations for another time. I want to talk about the immediate issue. And that is your loyalty to RED." Dr_Tailor stays stock-still. He wasn't invisible or a spy or anything, but he knew when the fuck not to make any damn noise what was this she was bringing up? He'd only medically relevant files as a doctor here. Ace loses the smile pretty fast. Oh, this did not sound good. "God, really? I've been working for RED for a long fucking time. I'm the one that stays loyal to my fucking team. I don't make friends with BLUs. I don't fuck BLUs. I don't like BLUs. I don't like fucking BLU. Get it?" Ardette , somewhere under that fixed sneer, enjoys the way his entire face falls slack and his smile joins the puddle of drool that's collected on his collar. "Oh, I get it. More than you know. What do you think my job is, Wilson?" Ace shrugs, as much as he can. "Make life harder for the enemy. Not for me." Ardette looks fascinated by this. "And how do I make your life hard?" She sounds honestly curious. Helpful, even. Help me help you, Ace. Ace is done with this game. The reality is really starting to sink in and he needs out of here. "For one I'm strapped to a bed in the fucking infirmary." Ardette blinks a few times and looks at him calmly. "Because you shot me, Wilson, and I want to hear you tell me why." Ace Oh yeah... he did shoot her. "Why? I hate you. I really fucking hate you. I also hate you BLU friend. I gave you a warning, you know. You didn't fucking believe me. But I don't fucking lie." Ardette straightens up and nods to herself, turning a bit. Does she care that he hates her? Not at all. Does she care that he doesn't get the point? Observe. "Hmn. You don't, do you? I'm a spy, Wilson. I am in the business of lies. But I'm going to be very honest with you right now, and I'm going to be brief. Do I have your attention?" Ace watches her with an honestly curious expression. "Yes." Ardette nods to herself. She sniffs a bit and stretches her neck, remembering the feeling of that shot ripping through her shoulder. And then she doesn't care much about his sudden cooperation anymore. She reaches into her pocket, flicks her knife open, turns around and stabs him through the hand. Ace screams. He outright screams and its loud. "FUCK! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He struggles as best he can against the restraints but he is, afterall a little guy. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ardette tightens her grip on the handle of her balisong and flinches away from his outburst like it's hot grease spitting up at her. "I REPEAT. YOU ARE TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS." Dr_Tailor heard that. The subtle flick, and then a very decisive sound. He quashes the notion that he's far too familiar with the sounds of people getting cut. No shit. No. No no no he shouldn't be allowing people free access to cut up somebody who can't even move. Why does he not intervene then? Ace stops his screaming but is still cringing from the pain. "Fuck! I fucking get it!" Ardette snarls. "Do you? Christ, Wilson. I'm the spy, but you seem to know Weaver better than anybody. You know how soft he is. How do you know he isn't my 'in' to BLU?" She lets the knife sink deeper into the mattress under his hand, pinning him. "HOW do you know I'm not getting intel out of him!? YOU. DO NOT. IMPEDE. MY PROGRESS. AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND, SOLDIER?" Dr_Tailor if he felt like rationalizing it like the stubborn ass he was, everything after healing Ardette was technically speaking, his fault. He winced silently at the screaming. This was torture. He stayed seated, hoping nobody cared this part of the medbay was locked. Noise in a medbay was too common in a warzone. And he needed to get out of here NOW but he stays put. Ace gasps for air, feeling nothing but the knife moving. Tears built up in his eyes but he couldn't cry. Not now. Not in front of her. "Fucking whore. I get it. Fuck. Take the fucking knife out!" Ardette thinks about the shot to her gut, now, and the warm, sour heaviness of her own blood filling her stomach, and she twists the knife, just barely, just enough. "You can call me a bitch, Wilson, but not a whore. That's the assumption that got you here." Is arguing his choice of pained-curse-word even necessary at this point? Hardly. But too many team deaths and heart attacks and lost partners and humiliating defeats seem to make the hand around that knife just that much heavier. Ace does not scream again, but the pained howl he makes is still quite loud. The noise quickly turns into a sob as Ace can't hold it back anymore. Ardette being right there to see only made the fact he was crying seem so much worse. Surely the sight was miserable. "F-fucking- Sorry. Please, just fucking stop." Dr_Tailor does not like that it's up to him to decide if he wants to interrupt this little bout of justice, or whatever it was. He couldn't bring himself to step in and take the knife. It would change all the intentions at work showing his face and get him further involved - he already had Ace against him why did this matter? He shot her. And she could do damage in kind. Wonderful. He can't just let teammates torture one another. Fuck the team, it was more about humans hurting other humans. In which case he was the biggest hypocrite in the room. Dr_Tailor won't stop Ardette. Ardette sucks in a breath and stares at him, her eyes faltering a bit over her snarl. The sight /is/ miserable, but she does not feel pity so much as shock, and her anger is snuffed like a flame. She grabs his wrist to keep him still and pulls the knife out with a disgusting shick. "I'm glad we 'ad this talk, Ace," she says serenely, straightening up and flicking a hair from her face. "I hope you don't take this personally. I'll keep watching your back on the field, as long as you stop caring so much about mine." She plucks a few tissues from the box next to his helmet and wipes the blood from her knife. "Dr. Tailor will 'ave that healed in seconds. It shouldn't even scar." Dr_Tailor flicks a switch on his medigun. It's warmed up. He's waiting for Ardette to move aside so he can do this part of the job with a minimal amount of eye contact with anybody. Ace wants anything to cover his face right now and he can't. It's humiliating being here. He frowns at the medic who had... apparently been here the entire time. "Just let me fucking out. I don't fucking care about this hand. Fucking untie me." Dr_Tailor "Please reconsider." he sounds hollow, looking at the wound and not at Ace's face. The sheets were soaking red. He was still clenching his hand in such a way that suggested no nerve had been severed. He begins undoing the arm restraints. Ardette raises a hand to Tailor to stop him from freeing him further. "I care about the hand. And one more thing." She walks to the side of Ace's bed and kneels down next to him, lowering her voice for only him to hear. "If I find out you've turned your weapon on any RED here, every bullet you have and have not discharged will count for one more international border you are going to have to cross to find another job." Dr_Tailor feels sick somewhere far down inside and he bites it back with more of the same neutral, stuck-in-thought expression he's wearing. He holds the medigun up and at the ready but still, waits for Ace's word on accepting the treatment. There was no amusement in his face now. It wouldn't be appropriate. And he couldn't if he'd tried. Ace spits right at the spy once she finishes her statement. "You won't." After a moment, he looks back at Tailor, tears drying but still looking awful. "Fucking heal me or let me go. Now." Dr_Tailor runs the medigun. He chances one look at Ace's face and wishes he hadn't. He cannot look at Ardette right now. Run the medigun. Run the medigun tool, and then get out of there. Dr_Tailor Let Ace go first. Ardette better leave before that. Ardette 's eyes flutter closed when he spits at her. A glob of hot saliva smacks against her neck and she sucks on the inside of her cheek, nodding. She says nothing to that, just straightens up and quietly unties her neck scarf. She uses it to wipe the rest of his spit off. "Thank you, Tailor," she says simply. She flicks her knife closed, looks Ace up and down, and leaves. Dr_Tailor just run the medigun. Ace's hand seals itself, trying to pretend like nothing ever happened save for the bloodstained sheets. He waits another couple clicks of shoes down the hall and with dull haste, undoes all the fastenings so Ace can slink off to lick wounds mediguns couldn't touch. Category:RP log Category:Ardette Category:Dr. Tailor Category:Andy Category:Matty Category:Ace